Redemption or Rejection?
by DBZAddict
Summary: When your whole world is ripped from you what can you do? Everyone you loved dead? Everyone else you knew bloody, beaten, and mourning their losses? How can you go on with every tie severed and absolutely nothing to your name but the clothes on your back?
1. Chaos and Kidnapping

* * *

**Hello peoples!!! I am so excited!!! I've gotten so many reviews on my other stories!!!**

**Anyway, about this story: **

**1.) Wont involve main charecters until later **

**2.) Will contain at least 1 lemon (Ch2) and **

**3.) well....I love Reviews. :)**

**Ok, so hope you all likes it!**

**Oh, and me no own DBZ, only my own peoples.**

* * *

She wasn't popular. Or a geek. She _was_ mildly attractive and fairly fit. She had dirty blond hair that reached just past her shoulders in waves, though she usually had it up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were the only remarkable thing that was obvious about her. Not for their color, which was a sapphire blue, but because of the fire and sparkle that they held when she was gripped with an intense emotion. She usually stared downwards at the ground at those times, for her passion often got her into trouble. She was a good person inside. Fairly average, not very noticeable, always in the background. Until that day.

The day started like any other, as cliché as that may sound, one Tuesday morning. A partly overcast, mostly sunny day in early April . It was supposed to be hot. She was graduating early from high school, by only a few months though. She had to, so she could be ready for the summer trip. Her and her family were going to Japan for some foreign learning and to have fun. When they got back she would go to work with her mom part time in her nursery business and get an apartment with her friends near the campus of the college they had all been accepted into. She would buy that beat up little Honda she wanted and they would take trips to the beach or party on weekends.

Her dad would fuss and be overprotective, but mom would handle him. Josh, her twenty-one year old brother understood. Her younger sibs Kate, Sarah, and Matthew would deal with it someday too. They all idolized their elder bro and sis. They were fifteen, thirteen, and twelve.  
So young. They had vowed to always be there…always stick together…

She arrived at school with twenty minutes before the first bell. Standing in the lobby, she spotted her friends Annie and Kari (short for Karissa) by the Pepsi machines and joined them. The others of their group soon showed up and they began to chat. If only they all had been late that day. Those last moments of peace, moments without pain or grief were so few…

She clearly remembered them, she was laughing at a joke from her friend Neil when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. As she turned to catch it, all hell broke loose. Everything shook and a wall near them exploded inward. Bricks and plaster from the wall, timber and glass from the trophy display cases went flying. Screams, people crouching on the ground or sprawled around bleeding. A figure appeared in the gap caused by the explosion, then another and then a third. Figures that would bring her nightmares for many years. Though humanoid in shape there seemed nothing humane in their natures.

The first one was tall and burly, he had bright yellow hair (YELLOW not blond) that looked like a mane. It even wrapped around his neck like one. His eyes were startlingly the same color. He wore a vicious expression of cruel delight as people began to panic. The second figure was a head shorter with Puke green hair worn short except for the little ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were pure black, with no obvious irises. The orange-ish tint to his skin clashed with his other features. The last figure was obviously completely alien in appearance. He had a bronze reptilian snout, but no scales, and basic reptilian features. He was otherwise humanoid and had spiky hair-scales from his head down his back.

As the trio of vicious beasts began to move forward, she snapped out of her daze. Instead of panicking she turned to her friends, intending to get them out of there. Kari was down with a shard of glass in her belly and Annie was holding her. "Go! Go!", she whispered urgently. Pushing and prodding Jess started herding the group away from the carnage she could hear behind her. They were slightly hidden by debris and so had not been immediately noticed. That didn't last long. All of a sudden she was grabbed viciously from behind and gasped as the lizard mans claws pierced the flesh of her upper arms. "HeHeHe, what do we have here? A mother hen protecting her chicksss?", it said, it's tongue flickering out with every word on her neck. She suddenly saw the Green-haired one appear in front of her friends as they stumbled to a shocked halt. He sneered and called out to the Yellow maned leader, "Oy, we found a bunch trying to escape Captain!" The Captain strode over, stepping across corpses without noticing them. He looked the group up and down. "Scrawny, won't be useful as slaves, useless to take them. Do what you want, then kill them.", he ordered and started to turn away.

_The Last Straw!_ She stepped down hard and fast on the lizard mans foot causing him to reflexively let go in pain. She then dashed over to the captain and smacked him with all of the force in her body channeled into her hand. His head actually turned. He looked at her in surprise, but apparently with little or no discomfort. Her flashing eyes filled with rage and protective fury caught his interest. She stood there, fearless, attacking him when she knew she had no chance and facing certain death. He smiled.

_She obviously cares more for these others than herself_, he thought, _a weakness. Still, she has more courage than most warriors I know_. He decided that he would grant her friends a quick death rather than the depraved perversions his squad would put them through. He also decided to take his pleasure from her himself before handing her over to his subordinates. "Girl," he growled, "Do you have any idea what I am capable of! I have the power to destroy this little mud ball planet with one blast! How dare you strike me!" Her eyes flashed with even more fury if that was possible. "I have a feeling that it would be better than living through the hell you would leave us with otherwise!", she snapped back with steel in her voice._ I will enjoy breaking her_, he mused.

Quickly he held out his hand, palm facing her friends and let out a ki beam that vaporized them instantly. Before she could grasp this, he barked out to his men: "Do what you want with this city, I will be having my own fun. So do not disturb me." He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Coming out of her shock at her friends death she was horrified as he carried her past the ruins of her school and the massacre of every one in it. Once outside, she finally began to struggle, before freezing in fear as he lifted from the ground. In no time they were flying high above her native city and she could see the destruction and terror gripping her home. Fires burned out of control everywhere as other strange beings shot energy beams all around. Some merely stood while others flew, they all seemed to be enjoying the bloodshed and destruction. Once she even saw a woman being raped. Then she realized _that_ was what the man-lion carrying her had planned for her!

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! What will Jess's fate be? What has happened to her family? **

**Review! Review! Review!!!**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!**


	2. Torture to Tantalizing

* * *

**Ok, warning, this chappie has a Lemon. It's my first attempt at one so be gentle....**

**I no own DBZ, only my peoples and places.**

**Review!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!**

**K? Thanks.**

* * *

They were now over a farming district on the outskirts of town. She could clearly see a huge spaceship parked several miles away in the direction they were heading. He began to descend well before that though. He chuckled and said: "I want you all to myself little Yuushi [1], I do not like to share. I am doing you a favor you know, I hear my officers like lots of bloodshed when mating. Just be glad you're not going to them." She shivered, not just from the wind. Her fears were now confirmed. 

He peered around before descending in a disused apple orchard with high grasses. As he drew near the ground she inhaled deeply and shrieked out with all her strength, filling her voice with all her fury and fear._ Right_ into his left ear. As she expected, he cried out in pain and dropped her. Landing on her feet, she took off running towards the nearby forest in the direction of the town. She knew she had no chance of escape, but maybe if I angered him enough he might just kill me before he can rapes me.

Looking back she didn't see him, so she instantly slammed on her breaks. She slowed enough that when he appeared before her and she slammed into him, she did so lightly and was neither stunned or hurt. She once again surprised him by twisting past him and running before he could grab her. Only a few seconds later she was caught. He was far stronger and faster than she. Only surprise that she had predicted his maneuver had allowed her to elude his grasp in the first place.

He growled deep in his throat, grateful that no one had seen him embarrassed by such a weak onna. He was now angry, _she defied me when I have already done her a favor! Two if you count giving her friends a merciful death_. He was tempted to kill her and find another source of amusement, until he swung her around and glared into her eyes. They burned with defiance. _She knew! She wanted me to kill her! The little minx dared to thwart me to avoid my intentions!_ He was amazed at her cleverness and internal fire. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he admired her courage and possibly envied it.

He really lusted after her now. "Clever girl," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her close, "Almost. It almost worked". She stiffened, _he knew!_ She then began struggling in an earnest, though futile, attempt to flee. Unknown to her, her struggles only turned him on more. He could scent her fear finally taking hold as she realized she was well and truly trapped. He held her close and, grasping her head in one hand, turned his head to lick and nibble on her neck. Her arms pushed against his chest, her legs kicked desperately to no avail. Suddenly he released her, the unexpected move causing her to fall unceremoniously on her rear. Though the thick grass cushioned her landing somewhat. She looked up at him, startled, while he smirked, then stepped closer. Trying to edge away, she was again restrained. This time by his whole body as he used it to cover hers. He held both her hands above her head in one his while the other proceeded to explore her curves. He nuzzled her neck again and occasionally licked out his tongue over her jugular.

Her fear increased when she realized that his attentions were actually arousing her somewhat. _How the hell can I be aroused by this murdering bastard?!?_ Her mind screamed_, How can hands that have probably thousands of peoples blood on them make me shiver?!? He killed my friends for Gods sake!_ Still the pleas of her mind seemed to have no effect on her body, as it became more and more difficult to struggle. He massaged and stroked her all over, occasionally switching hands. He could tell she was fighting internally as her body betrayed her by responding to his caresses. He was torturing her fiery spirit as he knew beating and abuse never could. Those things she could deal with, which is why he was doing the opposite instead. By the time he was done, she would beg for him and he would leave her here with the guilt of feeling pleasure at his hands while so many others only felt pain. _She will never forgive herself and it will break her_. He delighted in breaking strong wills.

By now her legs were writhing and her cries begging him to stop had faded. Now she only let out small noises of protest and minor inadvertent moans of pleasure. Her eyes were half lidded and dilated somewhat. He cautiously let go of her hands while moving downwards. Her arms stayed where they were. _Good_, he smiled, _she is helpless to her bodies demands now_. He tore off her light blue button up blouse and tossed it aside. Leaning down he nipped and nuzzled along her bra line while he unbuttoned her loose black slacks before yanking them down and off her. Her pants were followed by her shoes and socks, until only her undergarments remained.

Now that she was more exposed he was once again glad he had chosen this onna out of all the others. Her lacy, white silk undergarments highlighted her perfect features. Her breasts fit right in his hands and were both perky and firm. She gasped as he kneaded her nipples through the fabric. Traveling downwards, he ran his fingers lightly across her toned abs and sides before moving on to caress her muscular thighs and calves.  
  
Feeling very confined by his armor and spandex-like battle suit, he paused in his seductive attack to remove them. He took care not to damage them because _he'd_ be wearing _his_ clothes later. While he disrobed she managed to slow her breathing a bit and recover some of her previous spirit. Before she could think enough to try an escape again, he was back on top of her. She was now coherent enough to realize his nakedness now pressed up against her and the hard, hot presence that lay between them. The fear returned, but she did not get enough strength from it to negate her own desires.  
  
He slowly rubbed his body against hers in a rocking motion, feeling her soft skin contacting his most vulnerable part. Making him strain to control himself as she moaned, unable and temporarily unwilling to stop herself. She was now lost in the sensations that bombarded her mind. He reveled in her helplessness, her vulnerability. Nibbling and tasting down her body, he came to her moist panties. With a feral snarl he tore them off too, revealing a curly patch of soft blond-brown hair. Breathing deeply, he took in the scent of her arousal and felt a shiver run down his spine. Now more pronounced, the smell her desire was delicious. _I can't remember a scent having such a pleasing effect on me.  
_  
With a wicked look on his face he reached a hand towards her moist entrance and ripped her bra off with his other, freeing her bouncy breasts from their confinement. She gasped and cried out as he plunged a finger into her, causing her back to arch and her chest to shake. Arms clutching aimlessly at the grass at her sides and legs writhing, she whimpered and moaned, exciting him further. He slid another finger in as he clamped his mouth down on her right nipple, pinching her left one lightly between his left thumb and forefinger.  
  
She cried out again and let out fast little pants, her hands buried in his yellow mane as her body made little thrusts against his hand. A third finger joined the first two and stretched her tightness carefully, while his thumb worked her sensitive nub. Her cries became more desperate and he could hold out no more. Removing his hand he ignored her whimper of protest and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Slowly he eased his massive erection into her opening until he met resistance.  
  
_Amazing, still a virgin_, was his last coherent thought as he swiftly plunged into her, breaking her barrier. Her mixed cry of pain and pleasure was only slightly muffled by his cry of joy. His size was too large for most females to fully handle, yet here was one that fit him perfectly! Her body fit his and her tightness held his throbbing organ firmly as he thrust into her, slowly speeding up. Her nails clawed at his back and left welts he didn't notice, her legs locked around his hips. She matched his thrusts, forcing him even deeper within her.  
  
Ecstasy overwhelmed them both as they forgot the reasons for the act and gave themselves fully to it. Neither realized exactly when he had stopped trying to torture her, and began making love to her instead. He was delighting in her pleasure, and not just for her later regret. She reveled in the sensations he gave her with his skills and forgot what he had done, seeing him only as a man. She spasmed as her body hit her release and he soon joined her when her walls clenched him. Their hoarse half-screams rising in unison.  
  
For a moment he hung trembling above her, before laying down and rolling onto his back with her in one smooth movement. She lay on his broad, muscular chest breathing heavily, trying to recover as her reason slowly returned. _I just lost my virginity. It was mind blowing. He…seemed to care. How can a killer care? He is a person, I suppose somewhere deep inside he has some good. Maybe he just let some of it loose accidentally. What do I do now? What can I do? I might as well give in. I doubt he's done with me yet._ Secretly she was hoping so. He had rocked her world. _Besides_, she reasoned, _I can't help it he's so damn good that I can't control myself! It was just sex after all. Why do I feel suddenly whole then?  
_  
Meanwhile, he was coming to his senses and realizing what he had done. _God_, he thought,_ that wasn't rape! It might have been at first, but damn if it didn't turn into the best sex I have ever had! Worse than that, I don't think I could force her now if she resisted. I wouldn't want to. How the hell did that happen? _He glanced down at her tired form atop his. Tousled hair spilling across his chest, arms on either side of his body with his over hers. He couldn't see her face, it was turned slightly down. _What am I going to do if she does reject me, what am I going to do if she doesn't? She's going to hate me latter. Somehow that makes me feel bad inside. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!?  
_  
She made a little sigh, he couldn't tell if it was from contentment or sorrow. He had to know how she felt, no matter what happened to him. Placing his hand under her chin, he turned her face up to his. He did not expect any of what he found there: Acceptance. A spark of arousal. Something he didn't think he had ever seen before, possibly forgiveness? _Impossible!  
_  
How could she forgive him for killing those she obviously cared for? How could she accept him when he was obviously the cause of her world's downfall? When she knew she would likely die? _She will not die!,_ he thought fiercely. Where did this new sense of protectiveness come from? It felt disturbing yet good. He knew he couldn't take her with him, she would be miserable. He also couldn't stay here, this was just a shore leave. Soon he'd have to recall his men and leave. Emperor Kold would be expecting him to report in soon. Though he had been distracted since his son, Lord Freeza, was seriously wounded by that super-sayajin.  
  
The only even slightly acceptable solution was to leave without her and maybe someday come back on his own, if she didn't hate him by then. If her world didn't hate him and blame her for his return. _Why do I care so much? Why am I contemplating her like she's my Mate?_ He stiffened and brushed the hair on her neck aside. He couldn't believe it. He had marked her! How could his tiny bit of sayajin blood have controlled him enough to mark her?!? He was only a quarter, if that. No one else knew or he'd be dead already. Part-breeds were taboo.  
  
He felt his own neck, sure enough, it was sore. _With her tiny teeth and weak jaws, though, the mark can't be very large or deep._ That was a relief, he might be able to cover it up somehow. She sat up and looked at his neck too as she felt her deeper wounds. She was obviously as confused as he was when he first noticed them. _I didn't even notice doing it and I doubt she remembered either._ He struggled to find words, to explain what he barely understood himself. To find a way to make everything better.

* * *

**Soooooooo... How was the steamy, sensual, love scene? Was it passionate enough?**

**How'd ya like the twist? Didn't expect sayajin blood with that apearance did ya? **

**What? Did you think that the DBZ sayajins had the only cross-breeds out there? That would be ridiculous. **

**...and once more with the me begging for response. PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!!!!**


End file.
